Quarantined again
by SapphireJade
Summary: Jennifer and Ronon get locked in together again when a Quarantine happens on Earth.


Timeline: After my previous story "An Amazing Night"

Location: Infirmary, Atlantis, Earth

*Written for GateWorld Forum Ronon and Jennifer Ship Thread's Quarantine Day!* :D

* * *

Jennifer is in the infirmary getting ready to go off world to a hostile planet when Ronon enters the room.

Ronon: "I don't want you to go. It's too dangerous."

Jennifer: "Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

Ronon: "At least let me come with you."

Jennifer: "Sheppard needs you to go on a mission with him."

Ronon: "I'll tell him what's going on, and I am sure he'll let me go with you."

Jennifer: "There's no need. I will be perfectly safe. Major Lorne and his team will be with me. Don't you trust them?"

Ronon: "Of course I do, but I would feel better if I were there to protect you."

Jennifer _(sighs, visibly annoyed with Ronon)_: "Fine, go talk to Sheppard, if he is okay with it, then I guess you can come."

Ronon _(pecks Jennifer on the cheek): _"Thanks."

As Ronon is heading to leave to go ask Sheppard if he can go with Jennifer instead, the infirmary doors close and the Quarantine alarm sounds. Ronon motions his hand over the door control and nothing happens.

Jennifer: "Not again!"

Ronon: "That was the Quarantine lockdown again, wasn't it?"

Jennifer: "Yeah it was, but that doesn't make sense. We are on Earth, we know all of the diseases that would be a threat to us, and we can handle them."

Ronon: "McKay must have forgot to update the system when we came to Earth."

Jennifer: "Possibly. Wait, isn't Rodney in Canada visiting his sister?"

Ronon: "Yeah he is, why?"

Jennifer: "Who is going to fix this?"

Ronon: "I am sure Dr Zelenka is working on it."

Jennifer: "You're right, but what if there really is an outbreak and they need me?" Jennifer pauses for a moment. "Wait, I think Rodney fixed the communication malfunction from the last time." Jennifer taps on her ear piece to engage the radio. " Dr Zelenka, it's Dr Keller."

Zelenka: "Yes, Dr Keller?"

Jennifer: "Is there a medical situation I need to be aware of?"

Zelenka: "No, everything is fine. The sensors just overreacted to someone bringing the H1N1 virus into the city."

Jennifer: "Are you working on getting the city back?

Zelenka: "Yes I am. Not sure how long it's going to take though. Might be minutes or hours.

Jennifer: "Okay, thank you." Jennifer turns to Ronon. "Looks like we might have some time to kill."

Ronon: "Looks like it."

Jennifer: "Got any ideas on how to kill the time?"

Ronon _(smiles): _"I can think of a few things we could do."

Ronon walks toward Jennifer, he puts his hand on her back, pulls her toward him and gives her a passionate kiss.

Jennifer _(breathless from that kiss): _" Ronon, we can't, we have no idea when the Quarantine will lift."

Ronon _(kissing Jennifer's neck): _"Oh come on, live a little."

Jennifer _(enjoying Ronon kissing her neck): _"I really shouldn't, I am on duty."

Ronon _(moving to the other side of her neck): _"No one is in here, and I won't tell."

Ronon kisses her lips again. Jennifer gives in and throws her arms around him.

Ronon: "That's my girl."

Ronon picks Jennifer up, lays her down on one of the Ancient exam tables and jumps up on top of her. He unzips Jennifer's jacket, takes it off of her and throws it on the ground. He runs his hands up her torso and then gently caresses her breasts. Jennifer leans up and kisses Ronon. She runs her hands along Ronon's body, takes off his shirt and also throws it on the floor. She sits up and starts kissing Ronon's neck and moves down to his chest.

Ronon lays Jennifer back down and takes off her pants. Just as he was about to go up and kiss her, the infirmary doors open. Jen and Ronon look over at the door. Ronon hangs his head in frustration.

Jennifer: "I guess they fixed the malfunction."

Ronon: "I guess so. There's no need to stop you know, we could lock the door and continue." Ronon, still on top of Jennifer starts kissing her neck.

Jennifer _(eyes closed enjoying him kissing her neck): _"Ronon, I have to go off world, remember?"

Ronon _(still kissing her neck): _"I remember, but I thought I could distract you enough and make you miss the departure. I still don't like the fact you are going."

Jennifer _(starting to push Ronon off): _"It's my job, I have to."

Ronon _(getting up off of her): _"I can still go with you though?"

Jennifer: "Yes, if you get the okay from Sheppard."

Ronon: "Okay."

Ronon and Jennifer get dressed; Jennifer gives him a kiss and whispers in his ear.

Jennifer: "Don't worry honey, we will pick this back up later." She gives him a wink.

Ronon: "Can't wait."

Ronon gives Jennifer a kiss and heads out of the infirmary, pausing at the door to make sure it doesn't shut again. He turns around and smiles at Jennifer, then leaves to go find Sheppard.


End file.
